Adventures of Skye Lightwing Guardian Angel
by SkyeHP
Summary: After the murder of Alice and Patrick Lightwing, young Skye is left on her own with her talking cat Silvia. With new dangers approaching, and a misunderstood villain under her nose, Skye must learn the importance of friendship, and find out the truth about the world around her. Based on the hit fantacy by JK Rowling, fall in love with Skye and her friends during their adventures.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic and I am really excited to be introducing me to my OC Skye. I really hope you enjoy this because I have enjoyed writing it. Please review and feel free to private message me any feedback. I'll try to update the storyfrequently,but  
it might be hard with school and such. Shout out to Soph for all the help on this chapter.

* * *

Alice and Patrick Lightwing arrive atthe Auror Office early thismorning at the request of Harry Potter, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The couple recentlyhad a child, but Mr. Potter did not know of this. They are  
hidingitfrom him in fear that he willrefuse their help with the important mission at hand. A group of dangerous death eaters just broke out of Azkaban. Alice and Patrick recently decidedtake the mission, leaving theirdaughter  
under the care

of their house elf, Laurence.

Laurence has asqueakyhigh pitched voice, giant pointy ears and big, blue adorable eyes, which would even more appealing if only his skin wasn't so damaged and beige, like all house elves skins are. His heart is inthe right place and  
he absolutelyadorestheir child, Skye.

Skye is a metamorphmagus, who's favorite hair color is a light purple. She's only 2 years and can already change her hair color and her feet size. The only thing she can't control is her eye color, which is sky blue,her height, and herhair  
length.

* * *

Harry beckons thepair of Aurorsinto his office. He then offers them a seat and beginsgoing over the mission details. It is believed that these specific Death Eaters have been harassing muggles and are extremely dangerous. There are about  
halfa dozen of them, but they are very clever and well organized. The goal is to capture and not kill. This is why Alice and Patrick areperfect for the job. Alice graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks in her NEWTs,most  
likely because she is a Ravenclaw, which is where people are known for being very clever. She is a very kind witch and would never use an unforgivable curse unless her life, or her loved ones depended on it. Her husband, Patrick, is a braveand  
loyal wizard, immensely skilled in defence against the dark arts, but needs someone like Alice to prevent him from going too far.

Top Aurors havebeen searching for the Death Eater's base for months now. As soon as they found it, Alice and Patrick, the courageous Auror couple, were called in. The base is in a muggle dwelling inGodric's Hollow of all places, which left  
Harry outraged thathe didn't see it sooner, as this is where helived as an infant. Alice and Patrick have been staking out in a shed, that is nearthemuggle basement, for over a week, trying to gather information about the death eaters  
that so happened to be inside.

They are finally ready to strike, when a cloaked figure appears out of nowhere and strides in the basement. They wait forthe flash of green that usually followed an intrusion of muggles in that basement, but it never came.

* * *

Outside the basement, Silvia put on her traveling cloak and approachesthe door. It islocked. With power like hers she caneasily break down the door without a second glance, but she decidesagainst it. She needs thesepeople  
to trust her for

what she istrying to accomplish speaks in parseltongue to the door and it instantly opens at her will.

She steps into the dark cellar. With one flick of her wand the lights turn on. Silvia quicklylowers her wand to the ground and uses it like a quill. She draws a circle around her feet and instantly an invisible force field appears around her. Nota  
moment too soon either, as a purple light flies off of her shield. She then disarms her attacker with ease and throws back his wand.

"Just to show you I can." she shrugs.

Slowly the Death Eaters cameout of the shadow filled the cellar walls. Silvia is surrounded, but shows no sign of panic or fear. She almost looks amused.

"Who are you?" a man, clearly the leader, demands.

"I am your past, my present, and the future of womankind." She repliesgently.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" demandsthe leader.

Silvia began to speak in merely a whisper, but no one missed a word she said. "You are so simple minded it's pitiful!" she cackles"I have seen decades and centuries of bloodshed and chaos. I have mastered all 5 unforgivable curses, created a counter-spellfor  
the killing curse, unlocked the secret to flight without brooms before Voldemort did, and you think you are intimidating?"

"Hang on a second, did you say 5 unforgivable curses? Because if I am not mistaken, there are only 3 unforgivable curses." the group leader interrupts

"That is because for YOU, there is only 3. I have access to two more, the kissing curse, which replicates the dementor's kiss, and the immortality curse, the worst curse of all. Now considering that you are death eaters, you're probably thinking that  
/immortality isn't unforgivable, but trust me when I say it is. I would know because I was once like you. I did the immortality curse on myself, and I regret it so dearly. Imagine this, living, loving, and losing all you live and love for. Dying is  
/easy, living is harder. Evil spelled backwards is live. If life is evil, do we really want to live it?" She was now addressing herself more than the Death Eaters. "The war never ends, it's just battles and bloodshed, with pockets of hope and peace  
/in between. The only thing I can't do, is die and that is truly the only thing I want to do. Join me, teach the rest of your Death Eaters what immortality can really do someone. It can make someone go mad, and it has. Hello boys, welcome to the newera."

At that second, the door swung open and in flew Patrick and Alice. Curses flew everywhere from both sides. Silvia blocked a curse aimed at Patrick and it bounced all about. She then took her wand and with a flick diminished the spark. The battle raged  
/on. Silvia watchescalmly as the fools battlefor whatever foolhardy things they support. Then a green spark shot out of the Death Eater's wand and it struck down Alice. Silvia watches in horror as Patrick screamesat the boy. "CRUCIO!"

The death eaters watchas their leader twitchesin pain on the floor. As soon as the Death Eaters comeback from their shock, Patrick was dead. Silvia touchesthe Aurors and as she does, she isplunged into their final memories,

of the daughter they left behind. With rage at the Death Eaters, for orphaning a baby girl,she killes 5of them in one swipe of her wand. Then she turnesher head to the leader one last time. With blood red eyes, she walksup

to him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? GROWING UP WITH NOBODY TO LOVE YOU? NO! NO YOU DON'T! YOU KILLED HER PARENTS. SO LESTRANGE, YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN DEATH? THEN YOU SHALL LIVE. YOU SHALL LIVE FOREVER IN THIS BASEMENT TO ROT AND  
/STARVE AND BEG FOR DEATH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID. **IMMORTALIS!"** She screams. A blood red light shotout of Silvia's wand and engulfed the room.

Silvia knew what she hasto do. She transformsinto her Patronus, a cat, and went to the dead couples daughter. She placed herself besides the girland promised from that day on, to be her guardian angel.


	2. A New Beginning

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It is the year 2013. Skye Lightwing a, 10 year old girl, is sitting dreamily in the library, reading . The orphan metamorphmagus is an awfully unusual girl. She has messy violet hair, a star shaped birthmark under her left eye, it being the same color as her hair, and doesn't go anywhere without her adorable but fierce cat, Silvia, that lay comfortably on her right shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Silvia has just been snuck into the public library, since cats in libraries are strictly forbidden. Every day during lunch break, students who finish eating early have the option to go to the public library to work on homework. Skye happily takes this offer, as she loves reading./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The cat has short ivory fur, 3 milk chocolate brown crooked lines running down the crown of her head, big black ambrosial eyes and small ears that held the same color of the lines. Ever since Skye's able to remember, Silvia is always loyal and has always stuck beside her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The moment Skye lay eyes on the feline, she knew that it was extraordinary, for it can talk to her. Unfortunately for Skye, no one believes her. No one, except her best friend Sophia./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye met Sophia when she was only 4 years old. Going to the same kindergarten as Soph was convenient for Skye since if she didn't meet Sophia, she would likely be friendless./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sophia is a positive but emotional 9 year old girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is very brave and intelligent. Sophia is Skye's only true friend, and for that, she will always be grateful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye and Sophia were chatting quietly in the library. They were gloating over their victory earlier that day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I still can't believe you did that to him!" Skye exclaims to Sophia/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know right. Buford had it coming though. That'll show him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the girls were chatting away. the vicious bully Buford appeared from the corner of the bookshelf with his squad of wicked bullies. Buford is a muscular, 12 year old boy who has been held back many times. He is extremely competitive,andbr /he doesn't go anywhere without his band of "goons". With harsh aggressiveness, Buford walks up to the chatting pair and reaches out with his developed hand only to pick Sophia up by the neck and shove her against the overflowing bookshelf. He then releases her neck, only punch her in revenge for being made a fool of in front of his friends earlier that day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once the 9 year old recovered she let out a tremendously horrifying glare at Buford and then proceeds to kick him where she knows it will hurt any male worst. The bully lest out a loud shriek while Sophia smiles, satisfied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye squeals vigorously and runs after her friend during the confrontation, only to be stopped by two of Buford's combative goons. She kicks one in the shin, and smiles a little as he wails in protest. Skye then stomps on the others foot and races to Sophia's side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The stick!" Silvia exclaims to Skye. "Take the stick and yell STUPIFY!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye does as Silvia instructed and a bright purple beam shoots out of the stick, hitting Buford square in the chest, stunning him. He then falls backwards, in a very awkward pose, looking as if he has to go to the washroom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The stick, is a pink piece of wood, with a design like blood oozing down a wall, as the handle. She has had this stick since she was just a young toddler, but has no idea where it came from./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once Buford was stunned, the bullies surrounding them yelp in shock and run out of the library as fast as they can, receiving a sneer from the librarian, who is trying to read peacefully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye has been wondering for a while what the stick is for, but only now found out. She is pleased with herself and turns to Sophia, who is now beaming at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sophia, who knows that Skye is somehow special, glances down at the large figure frozen that now lay at their feet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You know, I kicked him THERE." says Sophia, grinning proudly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ha I thought he had to go to the washroom or something." replies Skye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""God, look at him, pathetic."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I've gotta get a picture of this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Taking her ipod, Sophia quickly opens up the app and snaps the photo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Good job girls." says a voice from Skye's left shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville Longbottom approaches the girls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville is a handsome middle aged man, with brown hair and pale blue eyes. He begins inspecting the winded bully. Then he turns to Skye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Did you do this?" Neville asks the girl sternly with a hint of awe in his facial expressions and voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Y-yes." stutters Skye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How old are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""T-ten."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville pull soff an expression of pure shock "The trace is broken!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What trace…?" asks Sophia./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I have a lot to explain, but now is not the time nor the place." replied Neville. "By the way, what's your name?" Neville asks Skye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Skye Lightwing." replies Skye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville's eyes widen in shock, and then reach their normal size again in understanding./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh...wow…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nothing, I'll have to explain you this later, somewhere more private."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But I have to return to the orphanage."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How did you get here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do you mean 'how did you get here' I've lived in Canada all my life!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll have to explain you this later."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tell me now, I'm curious."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sophia, who is watching the encounter between the two, glimpses at Neville and sees a stick, similar to the one Skye was using,in his back pocket. She reaches out and grabs it, inspecting it curiously. Neville doesn't evenbr /notice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sophia points the wand at the library rug and says the incantation "STUPEFY." Nothing happens and Sophia glances at the wand sadly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, give me that." says Neville, finally noticing Sophia's grip on the wand, and snatching it away from her with a swift swerve of his hand "Don't touch it please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry…" she replies, slightly depressed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, it's okay, I know some pretty cool muggles."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Muggles?" Skye and Sophia ask in unison, looking up at Neville./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll have to explain this later." he replies, looking at Skye instead of both of them, which depresses Sophia even more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He cautiously looks around, deep in thought, before grabbing Skye by the arm and pulling her behind a shelf, out of Sophia's view./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, stop, don't touch me!" protests Skye, but her sound was soon blocked and in mute while she is being spun by her heel, into nothingness. She felt as if her body was being squished through an invisible tube./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was unexplainable. Opening her eyes reveals an apartment window, giving a view of the City of Toronto. She stares in awe at the outside before realizing that the man beside her just abducted her. She wants to run away, as she is /Besides,she has seen what this man can do. She wants answers more than anything else. The presence of the feline Silvia encourages her. Skye musters the courage to speak after that shocking experience./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why… what…" asks Skye, looking left to right, amazed by what she just went through. The feeling of throwing up came to her and swooped through her stomach. "Where's the washroom?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"However, Neville was unfortunately too late to answer, for she threw up the food from the orphanage all over the floor. Fortunately, Neville has his wand and cleans it up with a quick incantation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This took Skye by surprise as she burstes with questions that zoom around the room."How did you do that? Why did I just throw up? Why am I not in the library? Where is Sophia?" she asks quickly, pacing around the now-clean floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Relax, relax," says Neville in a soothing voice "magic, that's the answer, that's how I did it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her eyes widen to the point of realization and she glances back at her cat that still stuck firmly to her shoulder. "So," she went on "that's how I froze Buford?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That big goon? Yeah, that's how."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But that would mean-" her eyes widen and almost popped out of her skull in realization that her cat is magical./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nothing, nothing…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think it's safe to tell him." says a familiar voice from her right shoulder. Skye glances at her cat while Neville's eyes widen as well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is it your cat?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, I think it's special." replies Skye, carelessly. She then wonders if Neville will take away Silvia because she's abnormal, she can talk. The outcome had freaked her out, so she swore to herself that she will never reveal whobr /Silvia is, or what she can do./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do you mean special?" asks Neville curiously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRats! I've said too much, /emthought Skye after realizing that Neville will not be content until he learns more. Shakely, Skye began to explain./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well, I've had her since I was very young, and when she is near me, I feel very calm and focused. Her presence helps me to find courage and hope when I need it. I'm probably just being silly. It's nothing, really."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well if you're sure." Neville answers warily, as if he doesn't quite believe her. "Still," he went on, "You know I can't leave you here. You know far too much. I'm taking you back home with me and my wife Luna. There you can be trained properly!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Skye stared at him with her eyes wide. The idea of learning more about magic made her jump for joy, yet the thought of leaving Canada, and Soph, her best friend, pierces her heart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can Soph come with me?" Skye pleads,even though she knows the answer before Neville even reveals it to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, she can't. I'm sorry, but she hasn't shown any sign of magical talent. Where we are going is not a place for muggles." replies Neville calmly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's a muggle?" Skye asks curiously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It's a human without magical powers, also known as not being a witch or wizard."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A witch? Like those things with green skin that fly around on brooms? I DON'T WANNA BE A WITCH." Skye demands furiously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, no, no, a witch that isn't evil. Witches and wizards are not evil, at least… most of them." Neville says,"And we don't have green hair, we have wands and powers!" It seems to infuriate Neville how much she doesn't know./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW THESE THINGS!" Skye exclaims furiously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Did you just read my mind?" Longbottom asks,astonished/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I..I don't know. I guess I just knew, I could tell that you were being annoyed..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, I see… none the less I expect you will be a very skilled legilimens some day."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Legitimist? What's that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville rolls his eyes so high that for a second that Skye thinks his iris will transport to the other side, although, it pleasingly doesn't./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emAt least wizards and witches are humans, and not some odd mutant creature,/em she thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I said, legilimens, not legitimist." Neville replies irritably. "Oh and emlegilimens /emare witches and wizards who are skilled in the art of reading minds."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, Skye is certainly not a master, although, it was quite obvious Silvia that Skye thought of it, Silvia never relieved her true identity, but rather remained in her medium sized feline form. She presumed it would be amusingbr /to be a cat,being able to land on her own four paws at all times would come in handy for Skye, as she is extremely clumsy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh…" Skye replies,starting an awkward silence. The silence is filled with unbearable nothingness, pure silence that could be used for an interesting novel, but yet it was a minute filled with curiosity and staring contests. Nothing can break their sharp unannounced staring contest that seemed to be going on forever, as blue eyes locked on brown ones with amusement, they knew what would come next, adoption./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The staring contest that was soon to start a great story was interrupted by a loud pop. Neville and Skye both turn their heads and find themselves facing a blonde haired woman with dreamy eyes that seemed to wander. Accompanying her was a smallbr /child./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She had Luna's innocent air and Neville's face structure, as well as Luna's blonde hair and nose. The girl had the best features of both parents./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, hello. Neville, who is this?" The woman asks with wary blue eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She is Skye, I need to speak to you…" replies Neville./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh.."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alice, go in the back room."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But-"Alice stutters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""NOW!" Demands Neville./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Reluctantly,Alice agrees./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Neville ushered the dreamy woman into the corner of the large room, while moving on his feet himself. On the way he paused and turned to face Skye, who was pondering at the place he left her,confused on where to go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Neville who is this woman? Is she your wife?" asks Skye excitedly, as soon as he turns around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, and I need to speak to her, in private, please enter that room, and don't listen to the conversation!" he points to a door that Skye had yet to notice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay…?" she responds, at lost for words./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Neville what is this about?" Demands Luna once they reached the corner. Neville had never seen his wife sound so confused nor so fierce./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Luna, this girl, I think she's the daughter of Alice and Patrick."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alice and Patrick? Weren't they the Aurors who died taking on the DeathCult…? I thought they never had a child…" Luna answers weakly, even though deep down she knew her husband was right. This poor child! emShe needs our help. /emLuna thoughtbr /determinedly. emJust because I did not give birth to her does not mean I won't take in this girl, and treat her as if she were my own. We're adopting Skye./em/p 


	3. Best Birthday EVER

**I'I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been super busy with school, musical auditions, and of course getting sick :( But that's alright because I just made a chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it :)))**

* * *

The adoption process israther quick. Skye hasvery few belongings, and even less friends. As soon as Skye's meager offerings arecollected in her cherry red suitcase, they returnto Neville and Luna's penthouse. Earlier that day,  
Neville explainedto Skye that they are in Canada on vacation, and were extremely surprised to find Skye in the circumstances they did.

The couple and their two children returnto their British cottage by Floo. The Floo Network isthe strangest thing Skye has ever experienced, besides maybe apperation. It'slike being squeezed down a toothpaste tubewhile watching  
the chimneys gopast in a blur.

When they arriveat the cottage, Alice showsSkye to the extra room, which she adoptsas her own. Now that summer is here, Skye enjoysmilling about the country side. It is very different than where she grew up, butSkye decidesshe  
likesit better.

Alice introduces Skye to many games and activities to pass the time. Skye takeson wizard chess rather quickly, and is verypleasedwhen she beats theblonde girl.

Skye never particularly enjoyed muggle sports. She tried football when she was younger, but decided she was lousy at it after scoring for the other team. The only athletic thing Skye didwas Taekwondo. She'sa blackbelt at the martial art and  
canuse it to defend herself without magic. Skye found out thatshe preferred a game of catch to football, but wouldrather spend the day reading than doing sports anyhow.

WhenAlice lets Skyeborrow an old Nimbus2001, she ismesmerized by flying. She feelsweightless, invincible, and carefree. That's when Alice introducesSkye to Quidditch. Skye loves the wizarding sport, claiming it to be muchbetterthan  
any muggle sport she hasheard of. Skye and Alice spend time in the yard playing one on one Quidditch. Neville promisesto introduce Skyeto Harry and Ginny, as they areboth great Quidditchplayers.

As the weeks wore on, Skye still bombardsher adopted family with questions of the wizarding world. Skye isobsessed with it, and she can'twait to go to Hogwarts. It'sonly June and she'salready completed "Hogwarts a History,"  
a biography aboutHarry Potter, and "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them."

On July 4th, Skye's birthday, Harry Potter paysa visit to the Longbottom home. Harry told Skye stories of his time at Hogwarts and in return got bombarded with questions about the biography.

The Granger-Weasleysshowupslightlylater. With so many people, they areable to do a mock Quidditchgame. It is3v3 with James Albus and Lily on one team and Skye Hugo and Alice on another. Albus and Skye playseeker,  
James and Alicearechasers, and Hugo is keeper alongside Lily. Rose isreferee.

Skye enjoysherself that day more than she ever has before. When it is time for wizard cake and presents, it'sobvious whoever made the cakehad outdone themselves. There aretwo layers. The top layer isa replica of Hogwarts  
and the bottomlayer isa Quidditchpitch. Floating over the pitch aremodels of the HollandHarpies, Skye's favorite team.

When it'stime for presents Skye isecstatic. She receivesher own broomstickfrom the Potters, a Firebolt, and Hermione givesher a bunch of books to read over vacation, which excitesSkye. Ron seesit more fit to give her  
a bunchof candiesandtrinkets fromWeasley's Wizard Wheezes. Skye hugsthem both and continues to open her present from Neville and Luna. It'sa photo album from when they went to Hogwarts with Harry Ron and Hermione. There'sroom  
too, for adding stufffrom her owntime at Hogwarts. Skye givesthem the biggest hug of all, and defclaresthis the best birthday ever.


	4. Night visits

!Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to Sophthegamer for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

Sophia was extremely depressed after the kidnapping of her best friend, her loneliness was indescribable. At school, she had no one to partner with, she barely went to the park anymore and even entering the library reminded her of her lost friend, setting  
/an upset mood and ruining her day. She could only expect the worse seeing how her best and only true friend never returned.

As she walked the halls of her large house, she found herself at the doorway to her room, not even noticing that her feet moved herself to the only place she ever really explored in her house. She was one of the lucky kids, the ones who were born into  
/rich families. You would expect her to be spoiled, but that was not the case, no matter how many things she had gotten did not change the fact that she was very grateful for everything.

It seemed as if her feet had moved her directly to her gigantic room.

"Well, since I'm already here I guess I should get some sleep." Soph stated with a yawn. With that, the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sophia woke with a start to find herself in the library where Skye was lost from her. She dreamed of this place often, but it still hurt to visit here in the waking world, or the world of dreams. However, upon approaching the librarian like in past dreams,  
/Sophia found a cat sitting in the old fashioned furniture.

"Silvia!" Soph exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help reunite you with Skye. She's a witch, and she is going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. I can get you a wand and I can get you in. I can also change your appearance so that Neville does not detect you. Having  
/the wand however does not make you a wizard. I can't assure that they'll let you stay, but if you study hard and perfect the classes that don't require wand work, you may be able to stay."

"Really?!" Soph squealed in excitement. "YES YES YES YES I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"Very well. I'll do all I can to assist you, but it's ultimately up to you. Good luck!"

And with that final farewell, Silvia left Sophia alone in the dark library.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, this is really putting my evil plans in action. Make sure to review! I'm also looking for some older OCs to use as quidditch players and one or two teacher OCs. If you're interested, leave their position, their year, their  
house, their appearance, something about their personalityand your fanfic name so I can credit you. I can't guarantee that they can play their preferred position, but I'll do my best. For teachers, I need name, subject preferences (as long as they  
aren't being taught already) and house. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! We had a snowday today so I had some time to write, YAY! Here's the trip to Diagon Alley. Hope you enjoy! And thanks as always to Soph for your work on the chapter. Luv ya Soph 3**

One day while Skye and Alice are playing Quidditch in the yard, something amazing happens. An owl flutters down and gives a letter to Skye. After being pestered by Alice to open it, she opens the seal. Her eyes widen as she reads the content of the letter.

 _Miss Skye Lightwing_ _The Room Across From Alice_ _Longbottom Household_ _Brittian_ _Dear Miss Lightwing,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._ _Yours Sincerely,_ _Minerva Mcgonagall_ _Headmistress_

When Skye goes to tell her adopted parents, the atmosphere is ecstatic. Alice complains about not being able to go with her, while Neville and Luna promise to take Skye to Diagon Alley with James Potter.

A week later, the Longbottoms and Potters meet up in the Leaky Cauldron.

James Sirius Potter seems to be a rather egotistical 11 year old, but Skye doesn't mind. She also discovers that he is the best prankster she has ever met. At one point, she catches him sneaking a dungbomb into the hood of her sweater.

"James!" she exclaims, glaring straight at him.

"He really lives up to his namesake." Harry tells Skye.

When the wall opens to reveal Diagon Alley, Skye can't believe her eyes. It is the most beautiful place she has ever seen. As Skye walks her first few steps, she notices the rather peculiar store names that surround her. _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Amanuensis Quills_ and more shops that she can't pronounce the names of if she wanted to.

James walks straight to his Uncle's prank shop to be spoiled with all sorts of goodies, while Skye decides to get her books. Even though Skye has already read most of the books on her book list, she's finally getting her own copies for school. She walks into Flourish and Blotts. Whilst in the store, she runs into another girl. The girl has a headband with black cat ears, and light blonde hair that seems to bounce at her shoulders.

"Hello!" Skye greets the girl. "I'm Skye. What's your name?"

"I'm Hanna." The girl replies with a smile.

"Hi Hanna. I'm just getting my school supplies. This is my first year, so I'm really excited. What house do you think you'll be in?" Skye babbles to her newfound friend.

"I don't know. My Dad was a Ravenclaw, but I don't think I inherited his brains. If anything, I'm either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. What about you?" She asks politely.

"Definitely Ravenclaw." Skye states firmly. "I never knew my parents, but my adopted Mum was a Ravenclaw. My entire family agrees that I definitely have the intellect of a Ravenclaw. Then again, one of my foster parent's best friends was the smartest witch of her age, and she was Gryffindor."

"Who was the friend?" Hanna asks curiously.

"Hermione Granger." Skye replies with a smile.

"Wait THE Hermione Granger?" Hanna stamers with a hint of awe in her voice. "Who are your foster parents?!"

"Neville and Luna Longbottom." Skye answers while failing to keep the hint of pride out of her voice.

"Wow! My dad told me about them. Apparently they played a huge role in the battle of Hogwarts. You know, my Dad fought in the battle of Hogwarts. He was even in Dumbledore's Army!"

"Really? That's epic!" Skye exclaims. "I wish the DA was still around today. Then I could be part of it."

"That would be cool." Hanna agrees. "Maybe you should bring it back. If you did, I'd definitely join."

"I may just do that." Skye replies with a smile. "Catch you later!"

"See ya." Hanna says back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye leaves the bookshop satisfied, and glances over the numerous books that she will soon to be engulfed in once she gets to Hogwarts. While reading one of the rather unique book titles, her new father, Neville says something.

"Hmm?" Skye asks, clearly not paying attention to what he said.

"We're going to Quality Quidditch Supplies with the Potters."

"Oh."

They began to walk over to the shop that's conveniently across the street from Flourish and Blotts.

 _Thank goodness, I don't think my arms can take this many books!_ Skye thinks with a smile.

While she is walking, her books nearly fall over. Luckily, Harry sees her coming over and quickly put a shrinking spell on her overflowing pile of books.

"Thank you!" Skye exclaims.

She then turns to James, who's eagerly waiting for her to come with him into the Quidditch shop.

"Well, come on then!" James exclaims, leading her in.

She enters the shop, her eyes widening in curiousness. On one shelf lay an amazing broomstick, resembling her wand in some ways. James chose to gawk over other brooms and eventually convinced his parents to buy him the latest Nimbus 2022.

"Mum, dad! Can I please get the new Nimbus 2022? I really need an upgrade from the 2020 broomstick, I'm pretty sure it's dented a bit."

Harry eventually gave in, and reached for his pocket.

Neville noticed the way Skye gaping at the broomstick that catches her eye and comes over to her.

"It's too bad Harry got you that broomstick, I would've bought this one for you."

"It's alright, I like my broomstick, and maybe one day I'll get this one."

"I think we should go buy you a wand now." Neville says.

She walks into Ollivander's Wand shop, where she is greeted by a middle aged man who took over the shop after Ollivander's death. He observes the wand in Skye's hand before grabbing a variety of wands for her to try. Despite the fact that she has a wand, it was very old and beaten up. It isn't professionally made, which is why Skye thought a new, more mature wand, would be acceptable. Her old wand is rather small, only 6 inches. It has a Phoenix Feather core and is made of Birch Wood. The wand was surprisingly powerful considering its size, and it is designed for advanced magic and curses.

After going through half a dozen wands, Skye's new wand finally chose her. It is made of Redwood, 14 inches, and has a Unicorn Mane Hair core. This new wand specialized in defensive magic, and is a calming presence for the user. When Skye waves it, bright purple and blue sparks shoot off from the tip. She thanks the man politely before going to Madam Malkin's to get her school robes.

Skye decides to get a pair of casual robes, as well as some Ravenclaw robes, as she assumed this to be her house. Then she gets some Quidditch robes, as well as a Ravenclaw sweater vest. Satisfied with her purchases, Skye goes to get her potions ingredients, and other school supplies such as quills and parchment.

Today is one of the most brilliant days of Skye's life. As soon as she gathers all her things, Skye rushes to her room to begin packing for Hogwarts.

Skye prefers a muggle suitcase to a trunk, as it is much easier to transport. Neville jokes that Ron's Dad wouldn't leave Skye alone if he found out. She laughed at this. She then asks Neville to shrink some of her school stuff so her suitcase won't overflow. Skye decides that as soon as she can, she will learn the shrinking charm, and the counter charm.

 **Make sure to R &R! :) **


End file.
